


Simply Solace

by EvilMuffins (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: There is ‘less’ now.Less killing, less fear and uncertainty, less cruel expectations, less neglect.---A pair of short Togafuka works.





	1. Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Livi! <3

_3…_

Fukawa chewed at her pencil.

_2…_

She thumbed the corner of her notebook.

_1…_

She tugged at her ends of her braid.

“Alright class!” their teacher chimed. “Be sure to review chapter five, and I’ll see you all tomorrow!”

With her out of the room, Togami would surely strut up to Fukawa’s desk at any moment. Any moment now… Yes, there he was sliding out from his desk, packing up his books… And walking! He was walking straight toward her!

…And he was past her.

“B-Byakuya-sama!” Fukawa peeped, leaping up from her desk with a clatter of her chair. Her eyes darted from his back, back down to the planner lying open on her desk. She wasn’t mistaken; it was indeed March 14th.

“Yes?” he asked, pausing to turn back toward her.

“D-don’t you maybe have some sort of c-card you’d like to give me?” Fukawa prompted, pushing the tips of her pointer fingers together.

She had given him one on February 14th, after all. He hadn’t even thrown it out… not that she had just happened to see his trash while he was taking it out, or anything like that.

“A card?” Frowning as he adjusted his glasses, Togami seemed to mull this over for a moment, almost as if he had forgotten the meaning of such a common word. Finally coming to some sort of conclusion, Togami reached into his breast pocket, producing a small rectangle of paper, which he handed over to Fukawa’s waiting- if not a bit sweaty- hands.

With that, he was away and out of the room, leaving Fukawa with her pounding heart as she flipped the card over to read the message printed on the front.

_‘Togami Byakuya_

_Super Highschool Level Heir….’_

“A-a business card!?” Fukawa sputtered to herself.

* * *

 

 

On her way back the dorm that evening, Fukawa’s shoulders began to hunch instinctively, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, as a gaggle of girls came tittering past her. It took a moment for her to realise that the one in the lead was Maizono, surrounded by simpering groupies from another class.

“Do I have s-something on my face?” Fukawa hissed, thumbing at her mole.

Maizono, stopped, shaking her head as the other girls continued on gossiping without her. “It’s Togami-kun-“

“B-Byakuya-sama certainly does not have anything on his face!” Fukawa insisted.

“No,” Maizono replied patiently, a conspiratory smile crossing over her face, “but he is waiting outside the girls’ dorm for some reason…”

Without another word, Fukawa trotted through the herd of girls, rushing straight for the dorm building where, sure enough, Togami stood outside, clearing his throat as she approached.

“Fukawa,” he greeted simply.

“Y-yes?”

“Upon having spoken to Naegi earlier, although it pains me to admit, it would appear that I was perhaps…remiss in our earlier interaction.”

“O-oh?” Fukawa asked, her heart giving a hopeful thump against her ribcage.

Togami reached into the schoolbag hanging from his shoulder, pulling out a plain white envelope. “He has informed me that you might perhaps have been inquiring about a different type of card, likely of a similar sentiment to the one you had given me last month. Not being one to enjoy being in someone’s debt, even one so frivolous as this, I saw fit to purchase you this-“

Without even waiting to open the card, Fukawa threw her arms around his shoulders.

 

 


	2. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set soon after they're married!

A word jotted here, a sentence scrawled there.

A braid tugged loose from its holder, a manuscript left enthusiastically forgotten.

Sheets crinkling, a sigh.

Glasses, two pairs, placed overlapping on the night stand.

Vision blurred, but the world made more vivid.

There is ‘less’ now.

Less killing, less fear and uncertainty, less cruel expectations, less neglect.

Less layers between them, as a tie coils to the floor, a stiff shirt flutters aside.

‘Nevers’ fade away too.

‘Never- it’ll only make you weak.’

‘Never- you’re too strange.’

There’s only ‘forever’ in their room now, one of warmth, and kisses, and love.


End file.
